A Karameikos Glossary
Known World Human Settlements Demihuman Settlements Divisions The 4th Division is charged with the responsibility of guarding the northern and eastern frontiers of Karameikos. It's divided among three fortresses: Castellan Keep, Duke's Road Keep, and Rugalov Keep. Each of these garrisons constitute a battalion. Each is led by an 8 hd captain supported by 6 hd lieutenants, 4 hd sergeants, and 1 hd troops. The guardsmen wear leather armor, and are armed with shields and short swords. Two squadrons are outfitted as infantry, one as crossbowmen, and one as light cavalry. Castellan Guard Battalion "The Mountain Storm" Duke's Road Battalion "The Goblin-Crushers" Rugalov Guard Battalion "The Sword of Halav" The 5th Division garrisons the forts on the western border of Karamekios. Radlebb Keep Riverfork Keep Radlebb Guard Battalion "Hell's Jailers" Riverfork Guard Battalion "Fury in the West" Settlements Noble Houses * Specularum (House Karameikos, House Radu, House Torenescu, 1st Division (City Guard), 2nd Division (Elite Guard Units), 3rd Division (Royal Navy), Church of Karameikos, Church of Traladara, Order of the Griffin, Magicians’ Guild of Specularum) Cities * Dmitrov (House Dromilov) * Fort Doom (Black Eagle Barony) * Highforge (House Hilltopper, Gnomes, Dwarves) * Kelvin (House Kelvin) * Vorloi (House Vorloi) Towns * Luln (5th Division (Western Fronts)) * Penhaligon (House Penhaligon) * Rifllian (Callarii Elves) * Threshold (House Halaran) Villages * Achelos (Callarii Elves) * Lake of Lost Dreams (Vyalia Elves) * Radlebb (Callarii Elves) * Rugalov (House Lutescu, 4th Division (Northern and Eastern Forts)) * Sulescu (House Sulescu) * Vandevicsny (House Vandevic) * Verge (House Antonic) Forts There are five major forts in Karameikos: Castellan Keep and Duke’s Road Keep in the north, Radlebb Keep and Riverfork Keep in the west, and Rugalov Keep in the east. These forts are garrisoned by units of the Karameikan army. Their Purpose is both to resist invasion and (more often) deal with marauding humanoids. The forts are military establishments; while there may be a few civilians and businesses nearby, the keeps are not communities in the standard sense. Castellan Keep Castellan Keep lies in the Altan Tepes Mountains and works hard to keep the intrusion of mountain-based non-human tribes to a minimum. In case of war with Ylaruam (an unlikely event), it would also act as a center of operations for the entire Karameikan army. Duke's Road Keep Duke's Road Keep lies in the mountains on the road to Selenica. It is charged with keeping the road open or, in the event of war with Darokin or Alfheim, holding it closed. Radlebb Keep This keep, near Luln, is supposed to protect western Karameikos from the activities of the Black Eagle Barony. It does a fair job, but it can't always predict or engage in combat the small, dangerous, and murderous bands the Barony sends out. Riverfork Keep This keep lies on the Darokin border; in case of conflict with Darokin, its duty is to hold the road against inviading troops. It, too, is charged with curbing the Black Eagle's activities whenever possible. Rugalov Keep Rugalov Keep lies near the village of Rugalov, on the border with Thyatis. Its duty is to keep a close eye on Thyatian activities and, in case of hostilities between Karameikos and Thyatis, to hold the road against invading troops. Bodies of Water Achelos River In western Karameikos, the rivers Cruth, Magos, Gustos and Achelos tumble down out of the Cruth Mountains – white-water rivers filled with falls, hydraulic sinks, and rapids. About 15 miles north of the border of the Barony of Halag the three smaller tributaries pour into the greater Achelos. The overfilled Achelos then broadens and slows as it passes out of the woody terrain, draining slowly through the Blight Swamp and out into the Gulf of Halag. The strength of these rivers fills the Blight Swamp with fresh water for most of its length. Castellan River A tributary to the Highreach River. Castellan Keep can be found near its headwaters. Cruth River See Achelos River. Foamfire River A minor tributary to the Windrush River which flows past Verge. Gulf of Halag A gulf nominally within the territory of the Black Eagle Barony. Pirates operate out of these waters with the seeming protection of the Baron. Gulf of Marilenev A gulf along the Sea of Dread, it is famous for its oysters. Gustos River See Achelos River. Highreach River (River Volaga) The names Windrush, Hillfollow and Highreach were coined by Thyatian settlers. The rivers all have older names – respectively Wufwolde, Shutturga, and Volaga – which are still used by the more traditional Traladarans (particularly when giving directions to travelers from Thyatis). In central and eastern Karameikos, the Windrush River flows down from the Black peak Mountains, and the rivers Hillfollow and Highreach run down from the Altan Tepes. They join near Kelvin and continue on to the sea as the river Highreach. The Highreach is a wide, powerful flow; communities along its bank (including Specularum) are subject to floods with the melting of winter snows. Hillfollow River (River Shutturga) See Highreach River. Magos River See Achelos River. Rugalov River Desc. Sea of Dread The Sea of Dread, an azure ocean, forms the southern boundary of Karameikos. It is rich in fish and shellfish, the latter found particularly in the Gulf of Marilenev, which is famous for its oysters. The sea is relatively calm to the southwest, though generally roiling and stormy to the southeast, as most major sea storms arrive here. Most natives of Karameikos view the sea at worst as a barrier and at best as a highway to foreign markets in the Minrothad Isles and Ierendi. There is, however, a rich wilderness beneath the surface of this sea, open to those who have the wherewithal and ability to explore it. Traldar Bay Desc. Vorloi Bay Desc. Windrush River (River Wufwolde) See Highreach River.